It was an Ordinary Day
by lolasail4
Summary: Misconceptions come to light about a brother who had been lost in a way no one realized. Percy is reunited with a family who had no idea just how far gone he truly was.... It was an ordinary day, like any other at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes....
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day, like any other at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes

**It was an Ordinary Day.**

Chapter one

0oo0

0o0

0

It was an ordinary day, like any other at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The sun was shining merrily into the well-lit store, and the shelves were filled with odd assortments of all kinds beckoning troublemakers and jokers.

It had been a busy day, despite the ever-increasing threat of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. It seemed everyone these days, needed a bit of a laugh. Business was booming for the Weasley twins.

0o0

Around noon of this very ordinary day, Fred and George closed the shop for a very much needed, but still very ordinary, thirty-minute lunch break. The redheads were settling in for a very ordinary sandwich, when something very unordinary occurred.

A figure popped into the store and collapsed on the ground, causing a startled Fred to fall off his stool. George, and after collecting himself, Fred, pointed their wands at the stranger.

After all, you couldn't be too careful these days.

The man on the floor gasped, and with difficulty, slowly got to his feet. His clothes were in tatters and hung loosely over an emaciated frame. He was bleeding heavily from various gashes, and his arm below the elbow appeared to be newly severed.

The stranger's face was an unrecognizable bruised and battered mess under an extremely long tangled beard. The only indication of his identity was the vibrant red of his hair, which fell all around him in patches seemingly cut haphazardly all over in differing lengths.

The Weasley red of the broken man's hair was about the only thing the twins had time to register before he spoke in a harsh grating voice.

"Fred ..George death.. ee eat coming soon g..go now!" he stated in a panicked tone as blood flecked out of his mouth.

To say the twins were stunned would have been an understatement. Though after a moment, Fred managed to ask, "Who are you?"

"Just just go GO" the man replied, before a severe coughing fit had him falling to his knees.

Seeing that the brothers had yet to move, he continued wide eyed with panic "mm Percy. Death coming GO"

Then, as if seeming to remember some hither to unremembered important detail he gasped out, "Not b..burrow, not safe! Go you have to go! They're coming soon!"

"Please!" he begged with what seemed to be the last of his strength before promptly collapsing.

This spurred the boys into action. George looked over at Fred alarm, but said "I'll apperate him to Saint Mungos, you go find mum and dad."

Percy's strength had apparently not entirely left him, though he was surely running solely on adrenaline, because he managed to pant out, "NO hosptal no no n'safe… Hog hogwww." And then lost consciousness.

Acting on instinct, the twins nodded and headed for their former school, popping Percy out with them.

A loud crack found the trio at the gates. The twins levitated their dying brother and ran full speed towards the main doors.

0o0

Headmaster Dumbledore was quietly enjoying a good book and some highly sweetened tea when an alarm he had not heard in several years sounded in his head.

The wards indicating a wizard dying on the grounds.

Dropping his book and snack he jumped to his feet with an agility no one would expect the elderly man to posses. With a loud crack he appeared just inside the main doors of the castle. Though while it was mostly true that no person could apperate within her walls, the headmasters of the school were enabled to do so as they were tied directly to the wards. It was something utilized only in times of emergency such as this.

What Dumbledore found upon his arrival surprised him greatly. Fred and George Weasley with a determination and seriousness the elder man had never seen on either boy. They were levitating a, well … a brother he supposed. The headmaster could not tell which one, only that he was dying.

Gently pulling the boy into his arms, he apperated to the hospital wing startling Madam Pomfrey badly. He then placed the unconscious young man on a bed as gently as possible.

The witch wasted no time with questions and began immediately scanning the boy for damage while summoning various bottles to her. It had always amazed Dumbledore the skill and dedication with which the woman healed, but today was nothing short of astonishing. Madam Pomfrey seemed to move at hyper speed as she stopped bleeding, administered potions, and spoke spells so fast not even he could catch half of them.

The headmaster watched in silence as to not disturb the concentration of the talented mediwitch.

0o0

Roughly five minutes later, with the creative use of hidden pathways, the twins burst through the doors of the wing. Mirroring faces of worry gazed down on their brother as the boys clutched on to each other. In a brief moment of consciousness, Percy saw them and a smile showed on his battered face revealing missing and broken teeth.

After several minutes Dumbledore pulled them aside.

"Boys, which brother is this? I'm afraid I can not tell." He queried gently.

"Percy" the twins replied simultaneously.

Albus nodded then asked, "Do you know what happened, how did you find him?"

This time George answered. "He.. he apperated into the shop like this, told us death eaters were coming. We were about to bring him to Saint Mungos, but he panicked, said it was unsafe, and to come here."

Fred frowned remembering something, "I don't know how he was able to get into the shop though. We had closed for lunch and the wards were up."

"Yeah, we also have wards up that bar apperation all the time. Can't have people popping in and nicking stuff or knocking over shelves… Percy shouldn't have been able to get in. We're the only ones tied to those wards." George continued.

With a puzzled look on his face, Fred said quietly, "Percy.. he ..he's never even been in the shop before."

The headmaster had no answer for them. Thinking rapidly, all three turned back to watch the mediwitch's progress. Tears streaked down twin faces the older wizard had never seen so upset.

"I'm going to floo your father, I'll be back soon." Albus said quietly and strode from the room. He wasted no time in apperating to his office and throwing the green powder into his fire.

Kneeling down he shouted "Arthur Weasley's Office, Ministry of Magic."

"Arthur!" he called into the flames.

The head of the Weasley family was very startled and dropped several papers on the floor upon entering his office.

"Albus! What can I do for you?" he asked kneeling to the floor.

"There is an emergency, please come through the floo to the school, it is urgent." The older wizard replied.

Arthur wasted no time and quickly stepped through into the headmaster's office. Without preamble, Dumbledore explained, "It's Percy. He has been gravely injured. The twins brought him here about fifteen minutes ago."

Arthur gasped in alarm, "What?! But that's impossible! I just saw him not but two minutes ago in the lift!"

The headmaster explained what the twins had told him as the pair rushed down to the hospital wing.

Upon entering, Albus noted the frenzied speed at which Madam Pomfrey had been healing had slowed. Mr. Weasley noted the scared, white faces of his Fred and George. The twins seemed unable to say anything. When he looked upon the injured young man on the bed he felt ill, ran to a sink, and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach.

After vanishing the mess he walked back to his boys on unsteady legs.

When the mediwhich seemed to finish several minutes later, she turned to Dumbledore. "Albus?"

He replied, "He apperated to their shop and told the twins that he was Percy, however, Arthur informs me he saw Percy not but a few moments ago at work."

Poppy replied to the unspoken question, "This is Percy Weasley. His name registered with the diagnostic charms, which are linked to his magic and blood type, not to mention his school medical records."

Dumbledore merely nodded. Though Poppy happened to look up and see the faces of the Weasleys. "Sit, all of you. You are in shock. Take these." She told them whilst handing each of them a calming drought.

The headmaster then asked for a report of the injuries.

"Mr. Weasley is in a fairly stable state, but his injuries were incredibly severe and it will take some time to recover. Though I have confidence that he will survive, his right arm is resisting healing and even if the missing appendage were here now, I do not believe it could be reattached."

Some things are beyond even magic.

"He had five broken ribs, his left lung was punctured causing severe internal bleeding, his right leg was fractured in eight places, his right ankle was sprained while the left was broken, his remaining arm was dislocated at the shoulder and also fractured in two places along with hairline breaks at the wrist." She continued.

"He is missing several teeth and most of the remaining ones are damaged. His cheekbones as well as his left hip were crushed and had to be removed, they are currently being re-grown."

"He suffers from malnutrition and has probably been on the brink of starvation for years. The boy has undergone severe head trauma but I was able to stop the brain hemorrhaging. In addition, to severe bruising all over there are many infected lacerations. He has many scars, which have healed poorly over time, as well as breaks that have healed incorrectly. His nervous system shows signs of serious Cruciatus damage. I would say the older injuries were never given medical attention and include spell damage of all sorts."

"For now he is under heavy sedation and numbing spells. When he is more stable I will eventually have to re-break 14 bones in order to heal them correctly."

"The bleeding has slowed where his arm was severed, but it will need to be carefully monitored. Fortunately, as the wound was fresh it does not show any signs of infection."

Poppy hesitated, "Lastly, there appears to be something wrong with his vision, it degenerated with in the last few minutes and now is entirely gone. I cannot say if it will ever return. His body has undergone too much stress for it to be tested further. It's source may be linked to the head trauma, but I cannot be sure at this time. Though I can say that is doesn't appear to be as a result of a curse."

The headmaster looked at the battered young man with concern, and Arthur nearly fainted. Their questions as to what had happened would have to remain a mystery until Percy woke up. Which might be some time in coming.

In the mean time, Albus would be making a trip to the Ministry of Magic to see just who was there under the guise of the injured Percy, and obviously had been for some time.

0o0o0

0o0

0o0

0

0o0

0o0

0o0o0

Author's note: Any misspelling of Percy's speech is supposed to represent his difficulty in doing so due to his injuries. Please let me know how you like this story, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary day, like any other at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes

**It was an Ordinary Day.**

Chapter two

0oo0

0o0

0

It appeared to be a very ordinary day at the Ministry. Wizards and witches bustled to and fro, memos flew across the ceiling, and the assistant for the minister sat at his desk filing paperwork.

The assistant wore plain, proper business robes and non-descript, smudge free glasses sat primly on his long nose. He would have virtually blended into the wall if it had not been for his short, neatly cut, yet vibrant red hair.

On his desk sat three orderly stacks of parchments, a date book, exactly four quills, one bottle of ink, and a small placard that read : Percy Weasley Assistant for the Minister. No pictures adorned the walls near his desk, only a simple calendar hung from the wall.

It was a very ordinary day for the Assistant to the Minister, filled with the ordinary yet tedious task of filing paperwork that was mostly meaningless. Ah bureaucracy.

0o0

0o0

0o0

It was not an ordinary day at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. First of all, the normally brightly lit shop was dark. The wards were up and everything, confusing many young would be pranksters as to why their favorite shop was closed at three in the afternoon.

Then, at precisely ten past three, all hell broke loose in front of that very shop. Though, not the usual sort of chaos that occurred regularly.

Fifteen wizards in black robes appeared directly in front of the store with a resounding crack. They wore the matching white masks that struck fear into every good witch and wizard in all of England. Death eaters had come to the ally.

0o0

0o0

0o0

Albus Dumbledore was having a very bad day. This morning, he had spilled tea on his new purple robes adorned with tiny orange cauldrons. He had been sure Severus would have loved them.

To top it off, an hour later, Albus had run out of sherbet lemons. Which was truly vexing, as he had no time to stop by Honeydukes to pick up more.

Then, an extremely battered and dying young wizard had been brought to the hospital wing. It had turned out to be the former headboy Percy Weasley. Albus had been greatly surprised and disturbed, for the boy's father had seen him at the Ministry moments before. As much as Albus loved a good mystery, he was sure this would not be a pleasant one to unravel.

So it was around three in the afternoon, that the Headmaster found himself rushing off to the Ministry of Magic, to try and detain an impostor.

0o0

0o0

0o0

Authors Note:

Sorry this chapter is so short, It didn't seem to want to write itself! Thanks for reading and Please review!!


End file.
